The Aftermath
by Sonic2978
Summary: What's been going on in the lives of everyone after the events of Xillia 2? Takes place in the canon of the Perfect Ending. *CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR XILLIA 2*


It's been about ten years since Bisley Bakur was defeated and all of the Fractured Dimensions had been destroyed. After the journey with Ludger and everyone else, it seems life had returned to normal. So much has happened in everyone's lives since that day. But I guess I'll explain everything in the best way that I can.

I guess I should start with a pretty major event that happened near Lake Epsilla. After we finished our journey in The Land of Canaan, we told some archaeologists about the ruins underneath the lake. The excavation of the ruins was a success and we're still learning so much about them. Their civilization, their technology, their traditions, everything! Even though it's been ten years since the excavation started in the Epsilla Ruins, we're still learning so much about the people that once lived there.

As for everyone's individual lives, King Gaius along with Rowen and Chancellor Marcia have been doing everything they can to bring peace between the two countries. Over the last 10 years, relations between Reize Maxia and Elympios have improved drastically. This isn't too much of a stigma anymore between the countries anymore, at least not as much. There are still those who oppose the peace between the two nations, mainly just the few stragglers left from what's left of Exodus who still try to stir up trouble. But they don't get too far, usually getting arrested for disturbing the peace and causing panic. But for the most part, everything between the two countries is really peaceful.

A few years after starting their business, Yurgen and Alvin finally managed to make a name for themselves in the business world. As a result, they've become one of the top fruit merchants all over Reize Maxia and Elympios. Ever since, they've been raking in the Gald with clients all over. Sharilton, Drellin, Trigleph, Fennmont, Leronde, everywhere! They've been making a killing and it's great to see them doing so well. Alvin also managed to put an end to fibbing to make a profit, which makes the business all that much more worthwhile.

After years of more research, Jude and Balan, along with the help from their assistant Mary finally perfected their Spyrite technology. After that, the Spyrite devices spread all across Elympios like wildfire. The healing is still in process, but Elympios is finally returning it's beautiful form that it had centuries ago. Spirits are no longer dying for not receiving mana in return and the plant life and lakes are returning. It'll probably still take another few decades, but Elyompios will eventually become as beautiful as Reize Maxia. For their efforts, Jude and Balan even won the Howe Prize! It made headlines all over the world once they completed the Spyrite project! Everyone was incredibly stoked for their success.

Leia still works as a journalist for the Daily Trigleph in Elympios. She's still as bubbly as ever, but she's become a really good reporter. No longer uses her opinions for the main source of the topics she researches, she gets straight to the point on her articles. She's become a really great journalist and her boss has become less of a stern person toward her.

Elize still lives with Driselle at her manor in Sharilton. After Elize graduated from school, she realized she had become really fond of kids. So she decided to become a preschool teacher. The kids really adore her and Teepo, especially Teepo. He's a major hit with them. Elize also manages to help Driselle with her duties as the Governor of Sharilton.

As for Milla and Muzet, we really haven't heard much from them. Muzet tends to drop in on the occasion, Milla however stays in the Temporal Crossroads to continue her duties as the new Maxwell. But Muzet is still as flirty and teasing as ever. She still goes out of her way to make all the guys of the group uncomfortable and tease anyone when she gets the chance. She really hasn't changed in the last ten years.

And then there's me, Elle Mel Marta. A lot has happened with me in the last decade. I'm no longer the 8 year old girl I was years ago. Now I'm an full 18 year old woman. After Ludger disappeared at the end of journey in Canaan, I was depressed for a little while. But as a way to keep his memory alive, I decided to train myself to wield dual-blades and pistols just like him. I tried to use hammers like he did, but I just didn't have the muscle strength for it. So, I guess double swords and two guns are fine enough. And I think I've gotten really good at fighting with them, if I do say so myself. I've gotten a lot of more agile and have learned all kinds of different artes.

As a part-timer, I some odd jobs from the Spirius Corporation. Spirius' practices aren't anywhere near as shady as they were back when Bisley Bakur was still the CEO. Ever since Bisley died, the company has been under new leadership and Bakur was just written off as someone who vanished without a trace, just as Rideaux was. But as for my involvement with Spirius, as I said before, I do a lot of odd jobs for them. Mainly just slaying monsters on the highroads that are causing problems for travelers, escort missions or just simple delivery jobs.

But I still miss Ludger everyday and I know everyone else does to. But we wouldn't let his sacrifice be in vain. We'll continue to ensure that both Reize Maxians and Elympions find common ground and can coexist peacefully without malice for each other. Even though, everything was going extremely well between both countries, things could go wrong at anytime. But all of us were determined to not let that happen.

"Hello?" I picked up my ringing GHS where the person on the other end started talking. The subject was about a job I had just been assigned for Spirius. "A group of monsters on the Lakutam Highroad? Got it, on my way." Once I confirmed the job, I put my GHS away and headed to the job I was assigned.

But not before looking at the golden pocket watch around my neck with a smile. No matter what happens, we'd all keep our heads held high and keep moving forward.


End file.
